


Day Two Hundred Eighty-Nine || I Wish I'd Never Seen ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [289]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Her eyes have always peered past humanity and into the monsters lurking in their shadows. For a time, she'd willed such visions away. But now? Now...in spite of it all, she's glad she can see.





	Day Two Hundred Eighty-Nine || I Wish I'd Never Seen ___

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 35, 44, 52, 80, 82, 105, 115, 133, 159, 162, 188, and 193!)

...this is a disaster. Hinata barely understands what’s going on, but one thing she _does_ know is that this is bad. Like...really really bad.

Sasuke has, on occasion, tried explaining various parts of Nightwalker culture to her. But that on top of her university studies (especially since he rarely talks to her when it’s _not_ extremely late at night and she’s exhausted) just...hasn’t really stuck with her very well.

Right this moment, however, she’s really wishing she’d paid more attention.

All she knows is that she is currently the ‘guest’ of one of the most powerful people in Japan. And by powerful, she doesn’t just mean influential, or rich, but _literally powerful_.

Because he’s a centuries-old vampire.

Uchiha Madara has been a name she’s heard several times while speaking with her vampiric friend, Uchiha Sasuke: a descendent (she’s not sure how directly) of Madara. Part of the same vampire coven here in Japan. Hinata met Sasuke when he saved her life from a _different_ vampire who very much wanted to kill and eat her.

And that meeting led to...well, this. And many things in between.

Sasuke, you see, _works_ for Madara as a kind of...officer. Madara, from what she understands, is something called a Senator. In short, he represents all of the vampires in Japan...in both a national Senate, and a global one. Which makes him a very important figure in the world of monsters, or as they prefer to be called, Nightwalkers.

Hinata, on the other hand, is a descendent of a different ‘breed’. Not human (or Daywalker, in the old terms), not Nightwalker...but a _Twilightwalker_. Known by varying names all over the globe. In English, most simply summarized as a witch. In Japan, they took on roles as miko. And miko - witches - have interesting powers over not only a specific element, but...Nightwalkers, as well.

...and possibly humans. She’s not sure on that part, she’s still learning.

Point being...she’s considered a very dangerous breed to Nightwalkers: the only thing they really fear. Sasuke discovered her powers by accident when she stopped him from wiping her memory to try and keep her from discovering their world. Hinata, however, had long since known about Nightwalkers, able to see them in ways humans can’t due to her powers.

...but that sight is getting her into rather deep trouble.

Sasuke had, at first, worried Madara might want her killed to eliminate a threat. True witches and descendents of the old miko with power still in their veins are rare. But Madara appears to have other plans: ones to possibly harness her abilities for his own gain.

...it’s apparently not the first time he’s done so to other Nightwalkers.

Hinata ended up in the Senator’s clutches after letting herself be out at night alone, for the briefest of times. And now, she’s awaiting her fate as Itachi attempts to negotiate and salvage the situation.

Sasuke, on the other hand, is playing guard dog outside her door.

...part of her wants to invite him in to have a friend with her, but...there’s a slight complication there. Madara, in all his wisdom, took Sasuke’s valiant speech in her defense to translate to one thing: he’d fallen in love with her.

...she...still isn’t sure what to think about that. She’s come to care for Sasuke quite deeply, sure - she saved his life once, and...well, he’s saved hers at _least_ once. Probably more she isn’t even aware of. But...love? It just...hasn’t ever crossed her mind.

Does _she_...love _him_…?

That train of thought, however, is rather difficult to have with everything else rushing around in her brain. Hence just sort of...becoming a standing bundle of anxiety and panic, left in the middle of the room where Shisui led her and unable to do anything else. There’s too many thoughts to process, too many what-ifs to drive her mad.

...she really just needs a hug.

Swallowing thickly, she takes a trembling breath, holding it before letting it escape. She’s more than certain she won’t sleep, so...why even bother pretending?

Making up her mind, the Hyūga manages to get herself to turn around, body feeling almost strangely numb. Almost like she’s reached a weird nirvana state beyond absolute panic and just feels...nothing. But a hand manages to grasp the door handle, pull it open, and reveal the hallway outside.

...as she honestly expected, Sasuke is literally seated just outside her door on a chair, looking ready to flay anyone alive who even walks past. And even without his keen senses, he would still hear her exit, turning to behold her.

“...what are you doing?”

“Could...could you please come in?”

Dark eyes flicker over her face, as though looking for some kind of ulterior motive. But when he finds none, he abandons his perch and steps inside.

It’s a rather plain room. A bed rests in a corner, a desk with a chair along a wall. There’s a table with a few more, and it’s there Sasuke goes to sit.

Feeling a bit directionless, she follows and does the same.

“...are you all right?”

The question hangs in the air for a long, silent moment.

“...I don’t know. It’s almost like...I’m so afraid, I can’t even be afraid anymore. I know I _should_ be, and yet...I feel like I’m not.” She manages to turn pale eyes to him. “...do you...think he’s going to kill me?”

“...no. I think we’ve convinced him you’re not a threat. Not a legitimate one, at any rate. But I’m almost worried what other path he’ll take instead. I don’t want you to live the rest of your life under his thumb.”

“...you think it would be kinder for him to kill me?”

“...for you? Possibly.”

“...but you don’t want me to die.”

“I don’t want _any_ of this. I don’t…” He sighs, bracing his brow in a palm as his elbow perches atop the table. “...this is my fault.”

“No it isn’t -”

“If I’d just...walked away. Left you alone. Saved you, and just...forgotten about it, then you’d never have ended up here. But I kept coming back. I let my curiosity put you in harm’s way, and now -!”

“Sasuke…”

The word brings him to a stop, realizing she’s not employing the typical suffix.

“...when I was young...I was so scared of the things I would see. My mother, when she was still alive, tried to teach me about your world. About you, and people like you. But...I lost her so early, and I missed out on so much of her wisdom. And that turned my naivety into fear. My father, he...he tried to stomp it out of me. Thought that my ability could be lost if I t-tried hard enough. But even as I did my best to ignore it...it never faded. Not even a little. I just...got used to it.

“And then, that night, when that vampire was going to kill me...I felt all that fear again. I had wished I’d never been able to see your kind. And for a while after I met you, I still felt that way. But...the more we talked, and the better I got to know you, the more I realized you...you really _are_ just..._people_. There’s good Nightwalkers, and bad. I have n-nothing more to fear from you than I do any human I ever meet. I was only afraid because...I didn’t know. I didn’t...understand.

“I think...that’s why I’m not afraid now. I’ve reached a point where - even if maybe I don’t know _everything_ about all of your politics and your culture and your people - I at least know that Nightwalkers, and Daywalkers, and Twilightwalkers...we’re all the same in the w-ways that really count. We’re all just...people. And _what_ we are doesn’t make us good or bad. _We_ make ourselves good or bad. And...you, and your brother, and your cousin? You’re good people. Maybe Madara is...is the kind of person who would use me, and hurt me. Maybe that makes him bad. But...the rest doesn’t frighten me. Not anymore.”

All the while, as Hinata softly rambles, Sasuke watches her silently, taking in every word. Funny...he never would have imagined that the timid little human he met all those months ago would ever become someone like...this. In a way...he’s proud of her.

...but _he’s_ still scared. Because _he_ knows to what lengths Madara is capable of going.

“...I’m still sorry I dragged you into this. And I promise you...I’ll do everything I can to make sure you get out of this in one piece.”

Her gaze flickers over his face. “...you were already planning to try, weren’t you? To..._change things_ in your coven. You, and your brother, and your cousin.”

“...we were.”

“...have I...made you want to change things more?”

He doesn’t have a need to lie. “...yeah. You have. If that’s what it takes.”

“...that’s dangerous for you...isn’t it?”

“It is. But it’s a risk I’ve been willing to take before now. And now, I’m just all the more resolute. For now, we need to lie low. He might expect retaliation. But I keep my promises, Hinata. You _will_ get out of this.”

She simply nods, and another silence blooms. But within it lingers the unaddressed subject between them.

“...was he right?”

“Who?”

“Madara. About...about you, and...why you’re doing this?”

She can see him swallow dryly. “...in all honesty...I’m still thinking. I don’t...I don’t know. I’ve never…” A stressed hand combs back through his hair. “...I dunno what that means. To...be in love with someone.”

“You’re as old as you are, and you never have?” Hinata can’t help but lightly tease, managing a ghost of a smile.

“No. Never wanted to, never tried, it just...never happened. So I don’t...I don’t know. What I _do_ know is that the moment I thought they’d hurt you…? I went full frenzy. Without batting an eye. I’ve never...done that before. Lose my cool so completely, so quickly. I saw red. I was so angry, so ready to…”

She doesn’t reply, unsure what to say.

“...I know that...you mean a lot to me. We’ve gotten close, but...I don’t know where ‘friends’ ends and…‘more’ begins.”

“...in all fairness, neither do I. But...I know you’re very dear to me too, Sasuke. And...I feel safer with you around.”

“...even now?”

“...especially now.”

He heaves a heavy sigh, glancing aside. “...you should rest. I know you probably won’t sleep, but...at least lie down. All right?”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve gone a lot longer than one night without sleep. What matters more is keeping an eye on you.”

Hinata gives another soft smile. “...thank you. I’ll lie down for a while. But...could you stay?”

“...in the room?”

“I’ll feel safer.”

“...all right. I’ll stay. Go rest.”

Nodding, she drags herself from the chair, curling up in the bed and hiding beneath the blankets. A few moments later, she feels a weight settle along the edge.

“...goodnight, Sasuke.”

“...night.”

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, it's been a LONG stinkin' time since I've written in this verse, hoo boy! I have...majorly missed it. And also didn't realize just how many other days I've done in this verse, let alone in this mini series xD I'm so sorry for the long break, but...I just haven't felt a prompt was the right "next step" in this one for a while, but we've got one now!
> 
> (For those unfamiliar, I suggest checking out at least some of those previous works, but in short, this universe is one completely original to me based on politics, monsters, and all sorts of shenanigans - and I've taken to crossing Naruto into it from time to time!)
> 
> Poor Hinata...little thing's really being put through the wringer. Go all your life seeing monsters, almost get eaten by one, get SAVED by one, and then have him just...turn your life upside-down xD But overall? I think she's more glad than regretful for it all. Even if she's in one HECK of a pickle right now...she doesn't have to face it alone.
> 
> Also, just in case it's not clear, the /change things/ in regards to the Uchiha coven means that Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui have plans to TRY to eliminate Madara. There's a lotta politics there I'd LOVE to get into...if not in the prompts, then when I try to turn this mini series into a proper fic! But that won't be until the challenge is over and I have a bit of a break :'D
> 
> ANYWAY, it's...waaaay past my bedtime, so I better stop rambling, I'm just happy to have done more in this verse! I hope y'all enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
